


Smiley Face

by Like_A_Dove



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Flirting, Romance, Teen Romance, preciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Finn utilizes their “secret code” Rae jumps so high that the rest of the gang shoot her concerned looks from where they’re positioned around her at the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiley Face

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely fallen in love with this show. Let me know your thoughts!

The first time that Finn utilizes their “secret code” Rae jumps so high that the rest of the gang shoot her concerned looks from where they’re positioned around her at the pub.

In Rae’s defense, she hadn’t expected the boy she’s basically in love with to place his hand on her knee.

And _oh_ , it is such a nice hand.

“You all right, Rae?” Izzy asks, pale fingers wrapped around her beer. “You see somethin’ scary?”

“No. I’m fine.” Rae smiles, reassuring her friends and relaxing back into her seat. She lets a moment pass, then another, and then she glances at Finn out of the corner of her eye. He’s not looking at her; his hands are once again sitting against his own lap and they’re _entirely_ too far away from her. Not allowing herself to sulk (well, maybe a little), Rae tries to focus in on the conversation. Nothing too exciting is happening. Chloe and Izzy and Chop are talking about whatever, Archie is being adorable over something geeky, and Finn is being…well, Finn is being Finn.

Which is perfect. Practically.

And then a waitress walks by—the attractive one, the one that Chop likes to say something to whenever she’s near.

The way Izzy’s face falls whenever Chop looks away from her is just depressing. 

And suddenly Finn’s hand is on her knee again and Rae forces herself not to physically react.

This stupid, _annoying_ , perfectly sweet boy and his _hands_.

Finn begins to shape something out with his finger, and it takes Rae all but a moment to realize that he’s writing something against her jeans.

Huh.

She furrows her eyebrows, determined not to look at Finn so as not to give anything away. Concentrating, she memorizes the shapes he’s making and organizes them in her mind.

S-T-U-P-I-D, he says.

Blinking and frowning, Rae looks over at him, irritated.

Is he calling her _stupid_?

As if he understands her thoughts, an alarmed look spreads across Finn’s face and he quickly begins tracing letters against her knee again.

C-H-O-P. And then he enunciates his point by underlining.

Realization dawns over Rae and then she is forcing herself to hide a snort. Chop is being stupid. Incredibly stupid.

The corner of Finn’s mouth is curved in a barely there smile, and he pulls his hand away.

That is how it begins.

The days pass and their new secret way of communicating is born. And Rae gets to enjoy Finn’s touch in the process.

It’s _brilliant_.

It’s a little late, the music is perhaps a bit too loud, and Rae and all of her friends are a tad tipsy. Well, more than a tad. The evening is lovely, essentially.

She’s currently destroying Chop in a drinking game and she can’t stop laughing and she’s not sure when the last time she laughed this hard was. Her sides feel as if they’re splitting and she’s gotten beer on her Oasis shirt and she couldn’t give a _shit_.

Chop groans, raising his hands in an act of surrender and Rae screams, “Victory!” and downs the rest of her mug triumphantly. A few moments later and she’s well and truly pissed, the world spinning as soon as she closes her eyes and all that.

And that’s when someone’s hand slips over her knee. She pauses, giggling, until her face smoothes out as she tries to concentrate on what Finn’s trying to tell her.

Except spelling right now is too much effort.

“What?” she says, turning to him, exasperated. None of their friends notice; they’re all too caught up in their own conversations.

Finn’s eyes narrow a little and he shakes his head, and Rae turns away from him, grumbling.

And then his hand is moving over her thigh. And not her upper thigh either. It takes everything she has not to squeak.

His finger moves over her pants delicately. Two lines and a curve—the wanker has drawn a smiley face on her thigh.

Her _lower thigh_. This is slowly turning into one of her many Finn families—they all sort of start out like this.

She turns to look at him, mouth a little agape. She’s pretty sure he’s trying very hard to cover a smirk.

Smug bastard. 

She’ll get him back one day. She swears it.


End file.
